Hand-operated dispensers are widely used for delivery of liquid soaps, hand lotions, creams, and the like. Such dispensers are typically mounted on a wall and include a housing and a dispensing mechanism. The fluid to be dispensed is stored in a replaceable reservoir, such as a plastic container, within the housing and is delivered, as needed, by actuating the dispensing mechanism. Conventional dispensing mechanisms include rollers or plates that engage a portion of the replaceable reservoir. When the roller or plate engages the portion of the replaceable reservoir, the fluid in the reservoir is forced out through an opening in the reservoir.
A user operating such hand-operated dispensers typically pushes or pulls on a handle that extends beneath the dispenser to receive the dose of soap. However, during the movement of the user's hand, the palm of the hand may move such that some of the soap may not be received in the palm. Wastage of soap often results. More importantly, for antiseptic soaps, decontamination is only assured when a complete dose is applied to the hands. Soap that trickles through the fingers or misses the hand completely does not contribute to thorough decontamination.
There remains a need, therefore, for a dispenser which dispenses discrete doses of fluid accurately and reproducibly. The present invention provides a new and improved fluid dispenser which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.